The Next Black
by Kingsly Shacklebolt
Summary: Theres a new special someone starting at Hogwarts...
1. The Dull Life

Melissa Black was a 10-year old girl, who lived with her  
  
foster-mother and foster-father, Joseph Quartez, And Ashley Dupar-Quartez.  
  
She always knew she was adopted, but never met her real parents.  
  
Her foster parents were always yelling and bossing her around. She never  
  
felt like she belonged, until one event changed her entire life.  
  
"Mum, can you sign this sheet for me?"  
  
"Whats it for? Another sports team? I spend too much on you kid!"  
  
"No, its because of my absence from school last  
  
weekend."  
  
"Its not my fault you were away, I guess your going to have to deal with the teacher, because im not signing any form."  
  
Melissa's foster-mother never cared for her well-being, or how she  
  
did in school, she only cared about how much she spent on her.  
  
Melissa climbed the stairs and went to her room.  
  
"Why don't they understand? They never help me with anything."  
  
She leant up to the window and peered out.  
  
"Is there an escape to this life? Can I be freed, or is this the prison im  
  
destined to rot in?  
  
All my life i've wondered how my real parents would have raised me, how  
  
different I would have turned out."  
  
She shuffled around her room, then grabs something off her bookcase.  
  
"The Land of Ariell, full of wonderful adventures, and amazing wizards. If only  
  
it were real, if only I too were a witch. I could go on amazing adventures, and use  
  
magic! I could leave this place and goto a world where people like me, and care about me! Too  
  
bad its all just fiction. Nothings taking me away from this hell on earth I have  
  
to call a home."  
  
Then she heard it, and owl tapping at her window, with a piece of parchment  
  
tied to its leg. 


	2. Excitment and Mystery

Melissa opened the window, and in came the whitest owl she had  
  
ever seen in her life. It fluttered around and finally landed on her bed,  
  
sticking out its leg. Melissa untied, and read the letter. It was very strange...  
  
Dear Ms.Melissa Black,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at  
  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September the first. Please  
  
ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of  
  
requirements attached herewith. We very much look forward to recieving  
  
you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heratige.  
  
DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS  
  
Signed, Deputy-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
Attached was a list of requirments and items...  
  
First year stundent will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes.  
  
2. One plain pointed hat for day wear.  
  
3. One pair of dragon-hide gloves  
  
And the following set of books:  
  
1. The standard book of spells grade 1  
  
2. A thousand magical herbs and fungi  
  
3. A history of magic  
  
4. Magical theory  
  
5. A beginners guide to transfiguration  
  
6. Magical drafts and potions  
  
7. Fantastic beasts and where to find them  
  
8. The dark forces: A guide to self-protection  
  
All students should be equipped with:  
  
1. One wand  
  
2. One standard size 2 pewter cauldron  
  
And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad.  
  
Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Melissa was a little confused, yet she was more excited than she had been in a long time.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...a school for witches?" But im not a witch, im just a  
  
little girl whos always getting into trouble. Was this some kind of mean joke set up by her step mother?  
  
But before she had much time to ponder what she had just read, another owl had swooped into her bedroom, this time the owl  
  
was brown, and it also carried a piece of parchment on its leg.  
  
Melissa untied the notice and the owl went to join the other one, which was now sipping water  
  
out of the cup beside her bed.  
  
She undid the binding on the parchment and it sprang open. The writing was in an emerald green and  
  
looked a little loopy. It read...  
  
Dear Miss Black,  
  
I know the last letter must have come as quite a shock to you, but let me assure you that what you  
  
read was correct. There is a school called Hogwarts, and you have a place there. You know of course that your  
  
parents died many years ago, but let me say that they were excellent people, and your father was a great  
  
wizard if ever there was one. He died in a fight against the dark lord at the Ministry of Magic. I know that information  
  
makes little sense to you now but in time, my dear, you will understand.  
  
Now, here are your instructions. Term starts on September the first. On that day you will make your way to Kings Cross  
  
Station in London, where you will proceed to platform nine and three quarters. The Hogwarts Express will take you to Hogwarts  
  
where you will begin the studies of magic, with other children your age. I wish you the best of luck and am very anxious to meet  
  
you.  
  
Signed, Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts 


End file.
